


Do Better

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Hongbin never expected to get rejected, much less thought it was even a possibility.





	Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on March4, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An Anon requested for Hongbin to get rejected and for it to not be as dark as my normal stuff. Don’t know if I quite accomplished it not being as dark as my normal work… I had discussed with a friend possible reasons for him getting rejected, and chose this one. When I first started writing it, it was coming out more like humor, so I stopped and restarted it because it was supposed to be angsty… And then it got quite sad, so I’m not sure if this is what the Anon was looking for or not. Anyway, I hope the Anon and everyone else enjoys this!

Hongbin sunk down in shock, almost missing the booth in his despair.  She was gone—left so fast that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t understand. This had never happened before—not once since he’d hit puberty. Granted he never tried much until college, but it was still unprecedented. What had gone wrong?

“Is this some kind of joke?” left her mouth as soon as he’d asked the question. Of course he hadn’t been joking and he let her know as much. But she didn’t believe him.

“You’re the star of the theatre department,” she’d said. “Even though so many girls confess to you, you’re asking me?” He’d said yes, explained he liked her very much. He’d wanted to see her expression brighten as he confessed his feelings, but her features only grew more troubled with each passing word.

“This has to be a sick joke. Who put you up to this? Was it Ravi?” His best friend had nothing to do with it.

“Good looking guys like you don’t like girls like me.” Those words had stung the worst. “You could do so much better than me and everybody knows it.” There was no one better, in his opinion. She’d looked like she wanted to cry.

“You’re performance is great, but I’m not going to fall for it,” she’d said and left.

This wasn’t some drama. He’d had no ulterior motives. He’d genuinely put his feelings out there—practiced his confession for days so his normal nervousness wouldn’t take over. He’d watched her quietly from afar. Fallen for her smile as she turned the pages of the books she read in the library. Fallen for her interpretations of modern plays. Fallen for genuine strength of character. Fallen for the way she treated him like a human being and not some celebrity or diety when they worked together on projects.

Her words had hurt. Had she really thought of him so negatively all along? He’d though he’d seen signs that she’d liked him.  But she’d pushed him away and accused him of silly things.

What had he expected? Every other time he’d confessed to a girl, she’d been head over heels. So excited she couldn’t breath, couldn’t keep still. Girls trembled in his presence, and while he’d grown to hate that girls only ever saw his looks and never bothered to look at his personality, he’d grown to use it as a crutch. The idea that she’d reject him had never crossed his mind—it was a possibility that he didn’t think was possible.

His most powerful weapon had been thrown back in his face as the primary reason to not date him. He couldn’t help his looks. Some days he even woke up wishing he were just average looking. Her words echoed in his mind—good looking guys don’t like girls like her. He could do better and everyone knew it. He’d never been a viable option in her mind. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

“Sorry I’m late! Been waiting long?” Ravi’s voice broke through Hongbin’s thoughts. “Eh? I’m not the last person here…” Hongbin shook his head to clear his thoughts, though it didn’t help much.

“She just left. I think she’s going to ask to switch groups…” Hongbin sighed.

“What the?! But the project due date is so close! What happened?”

“I confessed to her and she rejected me. She thought my confession was some elaborate joke,” Hongbin explained, cradling his head. Ravi sat down across from Hongbin in the chair she’d sat in earlier. Ravi schoffed.

“Then forget her. Who needs a girl that’s as rude as that? You can do definitely do better than her,” Ravi tried to comfort him. But the words only stung him more. Hongbin clenched his teeth and swallowed hard.

“That’s exactly what she said…”


End file.
